All Is Fair
by animeluver420
Summary: A Deidara one-shot. This is my first post on here, so I hope you like it! It was originally on Quizilla but I decided to publish it here as well :)


_All Is Fair… _

(A Deidara One-Shot)

I woke up to the sound of explosions and crumbling rocks. "You stupid brat!" I heard from outside of the door. "What did that blonde idiot do this time?!" I screamed as I quickly sat up. My room was half gone and my hair was diagonally cut off. I slammed the door open. I saw the right side of the hallway in splinters and pieces of wood. I looked at the left side and saw the mastermind himself being chased by Sasori. "DEIDARA!" I shouted and I chased after him as well.

I zipped past Sasori and grabbed the blonde idiot by his hair. I pulled him towards me and slammed him against the wall. "You brat!" I shouted as I slapped him across the face. "Ouch! That hurt, un!" He shouted. I grabbed his left wrist and pinned it above his head. "It's going to hurt even more if you call me names, brat!" I said pulling his hair. "Ow! Please, stop! It hurts!" He screamed in pain. "So what?! My hair and room is half gone thanks to you! Now where am I going to stay, huh?! This is war! I'll get my revenge on you, brat!" I snapped back at him. I kept on pulling his hair and could feel strands of it breaking off. "Stop, just please stop! You're hurting me!" Deidara said with tears streaming down his face as I tightened my grip on his left wrist. "Shizuki, cut it out!" I heard as someone pulled me away from him. I looked up and saw Sasori giving me the evil eye. His hand was raised and he was about to strike me but someone else's hand kept it in place. "Violence isn't going to solve anything, you fools." I heard a monotone voice said. It was my partner, Itachi. He's always acted like my father and someone I can talk to. "Apologize to him." Itachi said. I pouted but faced Deidara. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you, Deidara." I said. He accepted the apology and slowly stood up. He walked away stumbling every now and then with Sasori following him, but I swear I could hear sniffling.

Itachi grabbed the collar of my cloak and lifted me like a mother cat would do with her kitten. He carried me to his room and threw me on his bed. He closed the door and locked it, preventing me from possibly escaping out of his grasp. He looked at me and crossed his arms. "I'm really disappointed in you. You could've seriously hurt him." He said sitting down and facing me. "Why did you lash out at him? You're usually good at controlling your anger issues." He continued. "He blew up half of my room and hair." I said showing him the remains of what used to be my long hair. "Stay still." He said taking out a kunai. He evened out my hair and styled it into a shoulder length bob-cut. He pulled out a hand-held mirror and handed it to me. I had to admit he did a pretty good job. "It looks nice. Thank you, Itachi Nii-san." I said. "With that issue aside, I think you should personally go up to him and apologize to him. He really likes you and what you did to him didn't help." He said. 'What? Him liking me? Why? I've always been so cruel to him.' I thought. "But I'm afraid I'll lash out again and make problems worse." I said looking away. "You'll be fine. You apologized to Kakuzu for accidently tearing a dollar bill without dying, which is completely unheard of. You'll do fine, sweetheart." He said sounding like an encouraging father. "Thanks again, Nii-san." I said hugging him. He hugged me back but quickly pushed me away and stood up. "What?!" I asked standing up immediately. "There's cut hair all over my cloak." He said taking it off and shook the hair off. "You're such a drama queen." I said and he shot a look at me. "Go apologize right now. He looked devastated when you attacked him." Itachi said. I nodded and left in search of Deidara's room.

When I found it, I could hear sounds of muffled crying and sniffling. I rose my hand and was about to knock when Sasori opened the door. He looked at me and closed the door behind him. "Listen, brat. You just broke his heart beyond repair. Go apologize to him because if you don't, I'll have to deal with him crying and screaming your name in the middle of the night. I don't like to be kept waiting, so go." He said pushing me to the door and walked away.

I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. "WHO IS IT?!" I heard a broken-hearted voice call out. "It's Shizuki. May I please speak with you, Deidara-kun?" I asked now closing the door behind me. He was hiding under the covers and said no. "Please? It's something important." I said getting close to him. He took off the blanket revealing his chest and head.

His eyes were tear-stained, his hair messed up and he had a huge bruise on the cheek I slapped. I froze in realization of what I had done and started crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! Please forgive me, I love you!" I cried as I rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug. That's right, I harbored a secret love for him. I love his eyes, hair, personality and art. Everything about him I loved. I was just too stupid to realize that until now. He didn't move at first, but his arms slowly pushed me away from him. "Do you mean it?" He asked looking seriously into my eyes. "I do. I really do, and I'm so sorry." I said with tears flowing down my cheeks. My cries were silenced by him pressing his lips against mine. His hand caressed my cheek and I put my hands around his neck. He pulled back and hugged me close to him. I hugged back and we stayed like that. "I forgive you." He said.

After all you know what they say "_All Is Fair In Love And War._"

This was First Place so I worked really hard on it! Thanks for reading it! Second Place is coming up!

–Animeluver420


End file.
